I'll come back someday
by secret354
Summary: 5 years ago Izzy was killed in a car accident. Or so they thought. When he returns to Mimi's life will it be too late or can they reconnect. R&R *
1. 5 years ago

*Disclaimer – I don't own digimon

**5 years ago**

Mimi ran down the stairs of the apartment she shared with Sora. She was in her first year of college and everything was going great. She had been dating Izzy for about a year now and he was coming over tonight for an early Christmas celebration. She was making him dinner and giving him his Christmas present since she was visiting her family in America for Christmas. Sora made plans and everything so they could be alone for the evening.

Mimi rushed downstairs her hair in curlers and in a red skirt with a white top. She ran into the kitchen to check on the chicken she had cooking in the oven. She had taken up a lot of cooking lately and had become quite good at it.

She heard the door bell ring and ran to the bathroom to take the curlers out of her hair. Quickly she ran to the door put on a smile and opened it to see the red headed boy.

"Mimi, you look gorgeous." Izzy said giving her a kiss.

"You look quite good yourself Izzy." Mimi said still blushing at his words after all this time.

He walked in and took a seat at the table as Mimi took out the chicken.

"It will take a little while to cool. Sorry you know I'm always doing these things last minute." She said honestly.

Izzy laughed. "Don't worry Mimi. I want to give you your Christmas present anyway." He said taking something out.

"Oh wait I have to get mine." Mimi said rushing into the living room.

She came back with a wrapped present. "Here you go." She said bubbly.

Izzy opened the present up. "Oh Mimi you got me the programming for my computer that I wanted." He got up and hugged her. "You're the best."

Mimi laughed. "I remember you telling me you wanted it in one of your late night working sessions."

Izzy smiled at her. "I love you for listening to my rambling, now time for my gift." He looked nervous.

"Mimi…" he started and he took her hands in his, "I love you."

Mimi looked nervous also at Izzy's sudden shyness. "I love you too, you know that."

Izzy nodded nervously then got down on one knee. Mimi felt her heart start racing uncontrollably. "I know we're still extremely young Mimi, but I don't care I love you and I want to make it official. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Oh Izzy…"

Izzy kept talking. "Mimi you are the most wonderful person I have ever met. You bring out more than just a computer geek in me. Mimi will you marry me."

Mimi couldn't breathe but she still managed to spurt out 'yes' while nodding uncontrollably. She jumped into his arms. "I love you so much Izzy!"

Izzy laughed and held her tightly in happiness. The two spent the rest of the night eating and talking until he had to leave.

Once Izzy was gone Mimi ran into her room excitedly to call everyone she knew. Her parents weren't so happy at first considering her age but they eventually gave her their blessing.

Mimi lay in bed when she heard the door open. "Sora!" she screamed running down the stairs excitedly. "I'm getting married."

Sora looked shocked. "What?"

"Izzy proposed to me tonight! I'm getting married." She said jumping up and down.

Sora ran and hugged her. "I'm so happy for you!" she shrieked also in excitement. The two went to gossip about what her plans for the wedding would be.

The phone rang. "That's probably Tai or someone congratulating me." Mimi said still all giddy. "I'll be right back."

Mimi ran down the stairs and got the phone. "Hello" she said cheerfully.

"_Hey Mimi…it's Tai"_

"Hi Tai what's up" she said hopeful for a congratulations.

"_Mimi something happened."_

Mimi felt her heart sink a little. "What are you talking about, what happened?"

"_There was an accident…Mimi, Izzy's dead."_

Mimi dropped the phone to the ground and screamed. "No you're lying!" with tears streaming down her face.

Sora came running down the stairs instantly. "Mimi what's wrong?"

Mimi was crying. "Tai's an idiot." She said pointing to the phone. "He's saying Izzy's dead."

Sora's face went pale as she picked up the phone. "Tai…what's going on?"

"_There was an accident. The police went through the wreckage and got a hold of the license plate. Other than that the car was burnt to the ground. No body was found but we know Izzy was in it. They took the license plate number and confirmed it was his car."_

"Oh my god Tai he proposed to Mimi tonight! They were supposed to get married." She looked to see her friend on the ground in hysterics.

"_I can't believe this happened Sora. But it did, Izzy's gone."_

* * *

A/n – I had finished one of my two stories today and really wanted to start this one because I had ideas for it and a lot of free time for once this weekend. Who knows after that but you know school vacations coming up soo time time time and boredom for me if there's enough snow where I won't be able to leave the house….anyway review your thoughts :D.


	2. Present Day

*Disclaimer – I don't own digimon.

Ps. Thanks to all who reviewed to the first chapter! Ps. Since Sora is Mimi's roommate in the story they'll probably be some of Taiora sorry to those who hate them. Forgive me.

**Present Day**

**Chapter 2 – The Real World**

"Order up a lobster meal with a side of coleslaw" Sora told Mimi slapping the order onto the cooking area in the back.

"Great these people always want the complicated meals don't they?" Mimi commented finishing up a steamed fish and putting it up on the top shelf for the waitress's to grab.

Sora grabbed the plate. "Yes they do, be right back I believe this belongs to my table." She said heading out the door again as Mimi prepared the next item.

Soon enough she was back in with another order. "It's never ending Mimi, it's like they all have tapeworms in their stomachs."

Mimi laughed. "Agreed I don't even know how we do this every day. Oh here's the salad."

"Right, thanks" Sora said heading out and then back into the kitchen.

"Remind me why we're working here?" she asked reentering the room.

"Well I want a career in cooking for some crazy reason and you're trying to pay your share of the rent for the apartment until you find out what you want to do with your life." Mimi answered tired.

"Ick it's like I'm having a mid life crisis in my 20's. What do you want with your life Sora?" she said speaking to herself.

"I don't know" Mimi said. "But right now the lady at table 7 wants this chicken."

Mimi and Sora finished up their shifts and closed the restaurant up for the owners. Finally coming home Sora collapsed on the couch making a groaning noise. "I quit."

"You can't" Mimi said laughing at her. Then she picked up some flowers that were left on the front step. "Looks like Tai brought yeah something." She said winking.

Sora looked up and smiled. "Aww that's sweet…maybe he did something wrong…" she said grabbing the flowers and reading the card. "No he said he was thinking of me and these were on sale…"

She looked up at Mimi. "My boyfriends a cheap"

Mimi laughed. "Hey at least he brings you flowers even if they are inexpensive, I never get anything from Jeff."

Sora looked at her sadly. "I wish you would dump him, you could do so much better than that loser."

"You could do better than, Tai"

"Yes, but here's the difference…he knows I could do better than him." Sora said laughing.

Mimi sat down next to her. "Jeff's a nice guy he just often…well get's caught up in baseball you know he's trying to move from minor league to major league."

"So he has to forget about you?" Sora asked with her eyebrows raised.

"He doesn't have time for flowers and stuff but he pays attention to me and has a good thing going for him…I need a stable life." Mimi said quietly.

"You need someone that will treat you like a princess like you deserve my friend. Not someone who cares more about himself."

Mimi sighed. "Okay off the Jeff subject, do you know whose house we're meeting at for Christmas this year?"

"I was hoping Matt's since his is the biggest and last year we could all barely fit into Joe's." Sora said.

"Yeah I think the tree took up more space then we did…" Mimi added.

"Yeah…" Sora looked up at the ceiling. "We better go off and get some sleep tomorrows going to be a long day."

Mimi looked down. "Why's that?"

Sora gave her a look. "You know it's the anniversary of Izzy's death, Mimi."

Mimi just looked the other way. "Yeah…I'm going out with Jeff tomorrow night so I probably won't be thinking about it."

"Mimi…"

"What? It's been five years I can't mope around every year…I think you're right I need some sleep see you tomorrow." She said rushing into her bedroom as Sora just stared at her bewildered.

Closing the door behind her she felt a couple tears run down her face. Izzy had been gone a long time now but she still missed him. She walked over to the window and stared at the stars in the sky.

_Flashback_

"_Izzy aren't the stars beautiful?" asked an 18 year old Mimi lying on the grass._

"_More like billions of degrees" he responded lying next to her._

"_Oh Izzy, seriously? Can't you just look at the beauty in the world?" Mimi asked the red head boy._

_He looked at her. "I do see the beauty in the world but I also see the truth and facts."_

"_Don't you ever not want to know certain things, so you can wonder about them and create your own beliefs?" she asked dreamily._

"_Why would I want to live in an unrealistic world when I can have all the facts and deal with them?"_

"_Because sometimes it's nice to imagine things in a different perspective, you know have your own view of the world and dream about it that way." She told him._

"_I don't understand why you'd want to dream about things that aren't real."_

"_Because sometimes the things that aren't real are the best of all, it's easier to make the world a better place inside your head." _

"_We can't live our lives in fantasy worlds, Mimi."_

"_No, but sometimes you can take a break and wonder what if life was this way." She explained and looked at him. "Fine what do you find beautiful in life if not the stars?"_

"_You" he answered simply and she smiled to herself._

_End of Flashback_

Mimi sighed and headed back over to her bed to sit. How could it have already been five years since she last saw his smile and felt his love?

She shook her head trying to brush it off. She had Jeff now and things were going well with them. She sighed and tried to get some sleep. Tomorrow was just another day…

* * *

"Flight 392 has come to a complete stop. Please exit at your right and have a nice day." Said the announcer over the speaker as the red headed boy walked off the plane.

"I'm home" he said simply.

* * *

A/n – okay so these haven't been the longest chapters but what you gonna do? Sorry about that but I appreciate all of the reviews given. Please review again I appreciate it!


	3. He returns

*Disclaimer – I don't own digimon

Mimi awoke the next morning to look at her clock. It was 9am. Her eyes widened and she jumped out of bed at full speed. She was extremely late for work but before she left the room she saw a note on her door.

_Mimi, _

_Sorry I know you'll be mad at me for this but I didn't think it was a good idea for you to go to work today. I called you in sick; surprisingly I can get away with sounding like you. Forgive me my friend and relax today…your going to need it._

_ All the love,_

_ Sora_

Mimi sighed. She should have known Sora would pull something like this. It was the 5 year anniversary of Izzy's death after. At least she could count on Jeff to take her out tonight.

The phone rang. Mimi sighed and picked it up. "Hello"

"_Hey babe, sorry something came up tonight I can't make it."_

"Jeff, come on of all nights why tonight what is so important?"

"_Sorry but there is some sports meeting for who they're trading. Have to make sure it's not me, rain check, and bye."_

Mimi threw the phone at the wall. She couldn't believe he was doing this to her on today of all days. "Stupid baseball obsessed man!" she screamed to no one in particular.

She quickly changed into something more comfortable and threw her hair up in a messy pony tail. She was going shopping.

* * *

The boy headed to the house of someone who had been one of his best friends in the past. He didn't want to go see her yet. He had to make sure he wouldn't be ruining her life returning.

He looked up at the apartment building. It was the same as it had been when Tai and Matt first bought it with him. He wasn't even sure if they still lived there but he had to take a chance.

He knocked on the door. A bushy haired boy answered and blinked a couple times before dropping his mouth open. "W..w..wha…what?!" was all he managed to spat out.

"It's been a long time, Tai." The boy said smiling.

"IZZY!" Tai shouted. "How…we all thought you were dead!"

"I know I suppose I have a lot of explaining to do but now's not the time." Izzy said. "I'd rather catch up first I haven't seen you guys in so long."

"Come in!" Tai said still shouting. "Sorry I'm just so shocked."

Izzy stepped in and over the mess. "I see you and Matt haven't learned any cleaning skills."

"Oh that's just because Sora hasn't been over yet this week." Tai said brushing it off.

Izzy laughed. "Are you guys still dating?"

"Yup, I'm the man. Hey and Matt even considered giving Davis's sister a chance" he bumped his elbow on Izzy "I sense love"

Izzy rolled his eyes. "Same old Tai, Matt on the other hand…might be losing it."

"Agreed, so stop beating around the bush are you here to get dirt on Mimi?" Tai asked.

Izzy looked at him and sighed. "I haven't seen her yet she doesn't know. I don't know how she'd react to such a thing and I don't want to come in and ruin her life."

"You can't just hide the fact that you're alive from her Izzy." Tai told him.

"A lot's happened. I just need time, but really Tai if her life is going well I don't want to show up and blow it up." Izzy said seriously.

"Okay well let's update you. She's dating this Jackass named Jeff who only cares about baseball, she works with Sora at a restaurant, and the night you died I've never seen such a mess." Tai told him in a breath.

"So she does have a boyfriend." Izzy said sighing.

"You clearly missed the jackass part."

"It doesn't matter I don't want to mess things up for them. So she's still trying to be a cook?"

"He's evil so you should mess things up and yes she is Sora's just there for the money." Tai said trying to get through to the red head.

"Tai…I still love her I'm not going to mess up her…" Izzy started but was interrupted by the doorbell.

"Tai! Open the door it's Mimi!" shouted the voice and Izzy's face went pale.

"I have to hide." He whispered to Tai. Tai rushed him into the closet door and closed it.

"Tai!" Mimi shouted.

Tai rushed to the door. "Hey Mimi what's up…wait why aren't you at work?"

Mimi invited herself in holding shopping bags. "Sora called me in sick. She thought I need a self day." She sat down on the couch. "I got the Christmas presents."

"Oh good now I don't have to shop" he saw Mimi give him a look "Except for Sora of course."

"Yeah yeah you owe me money for this don't forget." She said taking the stuff out of the bag.

Tai sat down on the couch with her. "Okay what'd you get?"

* * *

Izzy listened to Mimi's voice at the other side. He couldn't believe it was really her after all those years. She sounded as wonderful as the last day he saw her.

* * *

"So I got from you, Matt Mario Kart for the Wii" Mimi said taking the game out.

Tai looked pleased knowing he would be playing it. "Yes"

Mimi rolled her eyes "Joe two medical books"

"Boring"

"What he asked for" Mimi said ignoring his remark.

"Kari I really think you should have done yourself but since you didn't I got the Photoshop program for her computer and new memory card for."

"She's hard to shop for!" Tai said defensively.

"Not really, and Tk I got a gift card to that store that sells all those hats he buys."

"Now I'm amused did you really?"

"Yes! At least it's something he'll use." Mimi said defensively. "Now here is a list of recommended stores where you can get Sora a gift at."

"Ugh I have to go to a mall?"

"She's your girlfriend!" Mimi yelled to him. "I already bought 4 of your gifts for you."

"Wait you didn't buy your own gift!?"

Mimi slapped her forehead. "Oh yeah don't worry I bought myself some new perfume from you."

Tai sighed. "Okay good, by the way is that idiot boyfriend of yours coming to Christmas?"

Mimi glared at him. "He's not an idiot and yes he's coming get used to it."

"Why it's not like he's serious about you?" Tai commented.

"Of course he is he's just busy a lot." Mimi told him.

"Izzy always found more than enough time for you." Tai whispered as Mimi headed out the door.

Mimi felt her heart stop and Izzy who was still behind the store listened closely.

"Izzy's gone and I've moved on be happy for me and Jeff whether you like him or not." She said quietly.

"You don't smile or laugh around him like you did with Izzy, don't you think you deserve better than this guy?" he asked her concerned.

"Just leave it Tai. I'm with Jeff." She said leaving and closing the door behind her.

Izzy came out from behind the door. "Why would you bring me into this?"

"Because she loves you not that idiot" Tai told him.

"Well she didn't seem to say that so but out of it." Izzy told him seriously.

"Whatever when she see's you she'll dump his ass." Tai claimed.

"I don't think she should see me, Tai." Izzy said softly.

"What? Why not?"

"I told you things have happened and if she's with someone, has a job and is happy I should disturb that. Look I have to be somewhere I'll see you again soon though and don't tell anyone about this!" he headed out the door.

Before Tai could even speak Izzy was out the door. He collapsed on the couch "What did I just get myself into?"

* * *

A/n – hey everyone thanks for the reviews as always they encourage me. Hope your enjoying anyway please review and such.


	4. A Dream?

*Disclaimer – I don't own digimon

Mimi sat on the bench outside the park for what felt like the first time in years. It was cool out but the weatherman predicted a nice day ahead so she wasn't worried. She watched as the young children ran around with each other.

She remembered the days of being little and playing tag with her group of friends…how long ago that felt. Feeling hungry she lifted herself from the seat and walked across the street to the local pizza joint she visited many times before.

She smiled at the familiar face that stood before her working. "Tk I didn't know you got a job here." Mimi said.

"Yeah well I need the extra money. I practically live off of noodles in college and Kari isn't that cheap either." he said laughing. "What can I get you? Usual?"

"Oh Tk do I even still have a usual?"

"True you haven't been round here in a while, speaking of which why aren't you at work?" he asked writing down her old order anyway.

"Sora felt I needed the day off and called me in sick." she explained as the young boy nodded.

"Izzy's death was today five years ago…I'm sorry Mimi." he said sincerely.

"No, don't be I hate that word because it's not anyone's fault. Besides I've moved on I have Jeff now."

"Jeff…the pest…" Tk mumbled getting her slice of pepperoni pizza out of the oven and filling up a soda.

"What's that?"

"Nothing, I was just asking if he was coming for Christmas." he put her food in front of her.

"Yes, and no complaints, I already received them from Tai." she took out her money and handed it to him. "He's a nice guy."

"Nice isn't love…" Tk told her.

She took a bite out of her pizza. "He's good for me Tk."

Tk sighed "Do what you think is best, Mimi."

Mimi turned and looked at the sky. 'It's really cloudy…" she said then looked down and saw something or more like someone who stopped her in her tracks. She dropped the slice of pizza and stared at the red haired boy moving down and alley.

"Yeah…" Tk said turning around but all he saw was the girl running. "Mimi? Where are you going?"

She ran fast. Well as fast as someone could on heels. She turned towards the alley and saw him taking a turn. Running faster she ran into a man….and fell.

"Oww…." she moaned getting up. "I'm sorry sir."

"Missy you shouldn't be running like that you're going to hurt somebody or yourself." the man said getting up and brushing himself off.

"Yes I know I'm sorry sir." Mimi said embarrassed.

"Well you better hurry off, it looks as though it might snow." he said leaving.

Mimi looked up. It did look as though it might snow and she was now in the middle of nowhere. And without a doubt within a few minutes the flakes started to fall from the sky.

Leaving the alley the boy she thought she saw was gone. Mimi sighed. It couldn't have been Izzy anyway…could it? The snow started to fall harder and she regretted taking the bus to the mall and then walking to Tai's. The bus station was now far away and she'd have to walk through the piling snow.

Mimi started to shake. The cold air and snow was getting to her and she was having trouble walking in heels. Stupid lying weatherman saying it would be nice out today. She walked out onto a curb and slipped on her heel.

"Oww!" she shrieked falling to the ground and now staring at her broken heel. "Crap why does this have to happen to me?!"

She got off the ground now walking barefoot and freezing more than ever. She started coughing uncontrollably and realized she wasn't even moving as fast as she thought she was. Soon enough she felt her body go numb and she collapsed into the snow on the ground.

* * *

Izzy drove his car down the street. He had hid it behind an alley so no one would see him getting into it and follow him. Well not just anyone following him…just them.

He had the car going slowly because the roads were becoming icy. He looked in the distance and saw something odd in the snow. He squinted his eyes and stopped the car. It was a person.

He hurried out of the car as the wind pierced his face. Running over and saw a girl lying unconscious in the snow. He grabbed her hand and took the pulse. She was alive. Then he turned her over and felt his heart fell. Mimi.

He quickly picked up Mimi in his arms and rushed her to his car. Putting her in the passengers seat and covering her in his coat he closed the door and put the heat all the way up determined to get her to the hospital.

He drove faster than before not caring about the roads just the girl in the seat next to him.

She started to cough and mumble. "Help me…"

"I am, I'm going to help you."

"Izzy is that you?"

"No"

"Izzy if it is I love you." Mimi whispered her eyes still closed.

Izzy felt his heart beat fast at the sound of her words and know he should tell her the truth, but he couldn't she would be in danger if he did.

He took her hand and squeezed it. That was all she needed to form a smile. "I know it's you Izzy, I don't know why you won't admit it…I saw you."

"Shh go to sleep." he said to her softly.

She did. Her weak body couldn't stay awake any longer. He sighed knowing she could tell it was him but she couldn't see him again after this. He had to keep her safe.

* * *

Mimi opened her eyes to see Sora standing over her and Tai in a chair. "What happened?"

"You collapsed in the snow, someone found you and brought you here." Sora told her worried.

"Izzy…" she looked up. "Izzy brought me here."

Tai hid his reaction and Sora looked concerned. "Mimi, Izzy's gone."

"No I saw him I was following him then he saved me!" Mimi said in protest.

"Mimi sweetie please you're worrying us, you know Izzy died. You must have dreamt it." Sora told her.

Mimi sighed knowing very well she could have dreamed Izzy saving her because she missed him so much.

Joe walked into the room in a doctors uniform and sighed. "Looks like you'll be alright Mimi, but next time take a car instead of walking."

"Can we take her home Joe?" Sora asked.

"Yeah just watch over her for awhile, make sure she doesn't spike a fever." he said.

"Will do." Tai said getting out of his chair.

Sora left the room to go sign some consent forms and Tai lingered behind. "Tai?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah?"

"If Izzy was alive you'd tell me right?"

Tai felt a surge of guilt rush through him. He hated lying to Mimi about Izzy but for some reason Izzy didn't want her to know the truth and he had to also respect that. "Yeah Mimi I'd tell you." he blurted out.

"Okay.' she said weakly.

* * *

A/n - not a long chapter but I wanted to update. I also need to update my other story I've just been extremely busy lately. I hope everyone enjoyed the holidays and such. Review please and Happy New Year!!


	5. Bad Boyfriends

"***Disclaimer - I do not own digimon. Please do not sue.**

"**Sora you need a kid." Mimi said as the short haired brunette placed a bowl of soup in front of her.**

"**Why is that?" Sora asked her questioningly. "Oh let me get you a warmer blanket!" she rushed to the closet.**

"**Because of exactly what you're doing right now!" Mimi said laughing. "You're extremely motherly with people."**

"**I guess that's a compliment?" Sora said laughing.**

"**Yes, you will be a fantastic mom some day." **

"**Thanks, Meems" Sora said sitting down in the chair beside her. "You sure you're okay though? I know yesterday really shook you up."**

**Mimi sighed. "It's just so weird. I could have sworn I woke up in a car underneath Izzy's coat while he told me everything was going to be okay. It was stupid I just dream to much."**

"**It's not stupid you loved him, plus it was the anniversary of his death you were bound to have some weird dream." Sora said comforting her.**

"**I just need to get him out of my mind. I mean he's gone and I'm with Jeff now."**

"**Jeff who hasn't even checked up on you even though you were in the hospital." Sora commented annoyed.**

"**Sora he's been busy. He texted me saying he'd visit today." Mimi told her.**

"**It shouldn't be a visit Mimi, he should be there automatically."**

**Mimi smiled at her. "Well at least I have my friends, you and Tai are like a sister and brother to me I don't know what I would do without you."**

**They heard a knock at the door and Sora looked annoyed. "Looks like you know who finally made it to pay you a visit." she got up off the chair and answered the door. "Hello Jeff"**

"**Hey…umm"**

"**SORA"**

"**Right hey Sora" Jeff said walking into the apartment. "Hey babe what's up?"**

"**Um nothing I'm feeling better, not to worry." Mimi said happily as Sora glared from afar.**

"**Ah I wasn't worried I knew you'd be fine." he said planting himself on the couch making her sit up. "Did you catch my game on TV?"**

"**Sorry but I didn't get the chance being in the hospital and all." Mimi said annoyed. "Do you even care?"**

"**Of course I care babe, you think to much. You know I had a game though." he said.**

"**Like I picked that night to be in the hospital on purpose." she said annoyed.**

"**I'm just saying…walking in the snow seems like pulling for attention to me…" he told her with his eyebrows raised.**

**Sora stomped over. "Are you seriously telling me that you have no concern, not even the slightest bit that your girlfriend could have died from hypothermia last night?!" she shrieked at him.**

"**Hey chick, chill she's fine isn't she?" he said. "I was thinking we could watch the recaps of my game while I'm here."**

"**Get out!" Sora yelled.**

"**Sora!" Mimi said.**

"**Mimi this guy is treating you like crap and you don't seem to care the slightest bit. You can do better than him!" she told her friend.**

"**Mimi I'm leaving this girl is pissing me off. Call me when you people get your priorities straight!" he yelled stomping out the door.**

"**Sora why did you do that?" Mimi asked annoyed.**

"**Mimi he's horrible to you! Why don't you try to find someone better?" **

"**Because the only person I want to be with is dead so I settle with what I have!" she yelled running into her room and lying on her bed. **

**She started to cry hard. Pulling the blankets over her she just wanted everything to melt away so she could forget this ever happened.**

**Sora came in. "I'm sorry I upset you. Get some sleep you need it. I'm going out for awhile I'll see you." she said closing the door behind her.**

**Mimi got up and put some warm pajamas on. She put her hair up in a messy bun and laid back in bed. She stared out the window thinking more of yesterday. She was so sure she saw him at the pizza parlor and then the car ride, it was so weird. She closed her eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.**

* * *

**Izzy opened the door of Tai's apartment. "Does she know it was me?" he asked worried.**

**Tai looked taken aback. "You could knock Izzy." he suggested. "And no because Sora talked her into trusting the fact that you're dead which you're not. Then Mimi asked me if I knew you were alive would I tell her and I had to lie and say yes!"**

"**I'm sorry but I wasn't planning on yesterday happening. What was she even thinking walking home?" he said sitting on the couch and putting his hands in his hair.**

"**Apparently the weatherman lied to her."**

"**She can't no I'm alive Tai she'd be in so much danger." he said concerned.**

"**Wait a minute I know you're alive, am I in danger." he asked glaring.**

"**No, I wouldn't worry about it. If they knew about her…about how much I loved her they'd pull something."**

"**Who's they?" Tai asked.**

"**Don't worry about it, so how's she feeling?" Izzy said changing the subject.**

"**Sora said she was doing better, how long did you stay at the hospital for?"**

"**I waited until I heard the doctors say she was going to be okay before I left. You and Sora were there so I knew she was in good hands." he told Tai.**

"**Yeah well you can't hide this little secret forever." Tai told him taking a sip of his soda. "She's going to find out someday."**

"**Well that can't be today. Plus I told you I don't want to disturb her life." Izzy told him.**

**There was a knock at the door. "Tai! It's Sora."**

"**Hiding time." Izzy said heading for the closet.**

**Tai opened the door. "Hey Sora what's…"**

**Sora stomped in. "She needs to dump Jeff's ass!" she said throwing her purse down and sitting on the couch.**

"**Well we all know that but something must have happened so do tell." Tai said sitting next to her.**

"**He comes over, let's not forget he didn't even check up on her yesterday, and all he cares about is his game that she missed. Tai he didn't even ask her how she was feeling. And he asked me my name!" she exclaimed angrily.**

**Tai laughed. "He still doesn't know your name?"**

"**Tai it's not funny!" **

"**Sorry, but you know she's not going to dump him. It's like she's trying to fill some void." he told her.**

"**Yeah and now she's having dreams about Izzy rescuing her." Sora sighed. "She needs that boy, and he's gone."**

**Tai looked the other way. "Want a soda?"**

"**No what I really need is to get my jacket out of the closet that I left here, I've been dying to wear it." she said getting off the couch.**

"**NO!" Tai yelled jumping up and Sora looked at him suspiciously. "I mean let me get it for you it's the manly thing to do."**

"**No I can get it myself." she said giving him a look and heading to the door. "You feeling alright Tai?"**

"**Sora please don't open that closet!" Tai begged.**

"**What are you hiding a girl in there?" Sora asked annoyed.**

"**NO!"**

"**Then what?" she said opening the door and her eyes widened in shock. "What….the…" she turned to Tai. "You're hiding Izzy?!"**

* * *

**A/n - thank you to all my reviewers you guys are the best! Trying to update as much as I can before I go back to school. Plus I'm sick so I can't go out right now…bummer. Anyway review please!**


	6. Secrets Revealed

*Disclaimer - I don't own digimon.

"I think I'm going to faint." Sora said in mere shock at the boy standing before her widened eyes.

"Please don't you'd hit the table and that'd make and awful mess…" Tai said trying to lighten the mood.

"How long have you been alive for?" she shrieked and Izzy gave her a look. "What I mean is what is going on?"

Izzy sighed. "Please don't tell Mimi."

Sora gave him a are you kidding me look. "Um what? I can't not tell Mimi that the boy she cries over and dreams about is alive…oh my god you did save her life yesterday she wasn't dreaming."

Izzy groaned. "Sora there's so much more to the story than you know."

"Than I know. Sora I only knew for one day." Tai said defensively.

Sora ignored him. "Then do tell what's been happening for the past five years Izzy?" she demanded annoyed.

Izzy sat down on the chair. "I got into some trouble. I was in an accident on the night I proposed to Mimi only it wasn't really accidental, someone was after me."

Sora took a seat next to Tai ready to listen to what he had to say.

"That night I was driving home when I saw a car waiting on the side of the road like a police officer. At first I assumed it was so I didn't think twice about it but once I past it, it started fallowing me." he smacked himself on the forehead. "I was so stupid, not realizing that they were speeding to try to it me. Eventually they did. I tried to scramble out of the car but there were two men standing before me. They grabbed me and set my car on fire."

"So it was all planned out." Tai said. "What happened next?"

"Well they took me to this hideout, how movie theater like, and it was filled with computers and such. They wanted me because of my computer skills, they figured I could hack into the government system and print loads of money." Izzy explained ashamed by the whole incident.

"Did you do it?" Sora asked.

Tai shushed her. "I'm trying to listen to the story Sora, so did you do it Izzy?"

"Yes, they told me they'd kill me if I didn't. I know it was wrong but I felt I had no choice. Well it took me a couple of months but I did mention to crack every code and be able to print out the money they wanted so much."

"What did they do with you the rest of the time?" Tai asked eagerly.

"Oh but it's bad when I interrupt." Sora commented glaring at him.

"Sora shh." Tai said waving his hand in front of her.

"They realized I had skills and they could use me for many other things. They didn't just want money they wanted power. So the mob group that took me has had me searching into their enemy's lives and tracking down deals so the mob, who had taken me, would progress and the others would not."

"But I'm confused how did you escape?" Sora asked.

Izzy looked down. "I messed up. Another mob group tracked down one of my hacking incidents and killed someone on the mob that took me's side. They were planning on killing me."

Tai's eyes widened. "How did you escape?"

"I hit my guard over the head with a computer."

"You're kidding?" Sora asked.

"No I'm not." Izzy laughed. "From there I was able to leave quite easily. I took his gun and went on my way. Then I wanted to check up on Mimi. It has been 5 years and I get worried about her."

"But you can't tell her because they're still after you…" Sora said quietly.

"They'd use her against me." Izzy said uncomfortably, "These are torture filled people. They don't care about anyone they want to torture you then end your life. Hurting Mimi would kill me. That's why I have to stay away from her. In case they do find me."

Tai looked concerned. "Wait will Sora be safe knowing your alive?"

"Aww Tai…" Sora said but he waved his hand in front of her to quiet her. "Real romantic…."

"I'm extremely doubtful on that. I've only seen you guys in private where as Mimi would go out of her way to snap at the mobsters." Izzy said.

"Very true…" Sora commented.

"You guys should be okay, but I'll make sure to stay away from now on." he said concerned about them.

"No, I want to help Izzy, you're one of my best friends." Tai said. "Sora I want you to be careful though."

"So I have to lie to Mimi…?" Sora said weakly. "This is going to be so hard. She needs you so much…"

Izzy looked up. "She does?"

"Izzy she's dating the worlds biggest jerk and she made the stupid mistake of inviting him to Christmas, hey Sora let's put a whoopee cushion on his chair." Tai said rubbing his hands together.

"No Tai, we got to think of something better than that." she said smirking.

Izzy shook his head at them. "Don't upset her if she's happy. That's all I ever wanted for her."

"What makes her happy is you. This guy makes her miserable. When I left the house she was crying." Sora said sadly.

"Oh Mimi…" Izzy whispered.

* * *

Mimi let her dreams take her away from all of her problems.

_She looked up from the passengers seat. He was sitting focused on the road repeating that he was going to take care of her. She didn't need a formal introduction, she knew it was Izzy._

_She closed her eyes again and when she opened them she was in his arms and he was running into the hospital saying his girlfriend need help. He still called her his girlfriend after all these years._

Mimi opened her eyes only this time she wasn't in a car or Izzy's arms she was in her bed where she had fallen asleep. She sighed holding onto the dream only it felt realer than she knew.

She started thinking about Izzy more. _'I could have sworn I saw him. He held my hand, took me to the hospital.'_

"Wait a minute…" Mimi said shooting up out of bed. "Someone took me to the hospital… if it wasn't Izzy than who was it?"

* * *

A/n - short I know oh well. I thought adding more to this chapter wouldn't work. Thank you my reviewers you guys are the best. Please continue to review.


	7. Kari knows

Disclaimer - I don't own digimon.

"Mimi?" Sora said opening the door. She walked into Mimi's room to see Mimi sitting on the bed watching a kitchen show. She sat down next to her. "Do you never get tired of the kitchen?" she asked laughing.

Mimi smiled. "I want to experiment on some new things and these shows give me ideas." she turned off the TV. "Where'd you go anyway?"

"I went to see Tai in my fit of rage. I'm sorry about flipping out on your boyfriend, it's just I feel you should be treated so much better." Sora said softly.

"I know he's no Izzy, or even Tai in that matter" she said laughing in spite of herself, "But it makes me feel good to have someone paying attention to me again."

"I know that, but you have us, your friends."

"Sometimes that's not enough…" Mimi sighed. "Anyway I've been wanting to ask you who took me to the hospital?"

Sora felt a twinge of guilt in her gut. "Huh?"

"I mean I thought it was Izzy remember? But he's gone and I don't know who to think to save my life." she said looking at her friend.

Sora tried to keep a straight face through it all but she knew how guilty she felt. It was after all Izzy who had saved her life and she was forced to lie straight to her best friends face. "Um it was just some stranger. I had never seen him before. He had dark black hair and was probably a couple years older than us. He told Joe he found you and Joe called us. He left soon after that." Sora said sticking with her story.

"Oh…" Mimi said nodding her head as the last hope that Izzy could be alive slipped from her grasp. She knew it was too good to be true. "Thanks."

"Mhm…" Sora said trying to ignore her friends pained expression. "So why don't you get out of bed and do something? It could be good for you to get out."

"You're letting me out of the house?" Mimi gaped in fake shock.

Sora rolled her eyes. "Yes you got a ton of rest and you always get cranky if you're stuck in the house all day and that's most definitely the last thing I want to hear…"

Mimi laughed. "Okay, you know what, I'll take the car to the grocery store and get some stuff. I do want to try out a certain cake I saw on that show." she set getting out of bed.

"Yum I sense cake tonight." Sora said pleased.

"Actually you can test it and if it's any good I'll make it for Sunday." Mimi said scanning her closet for something to wear.

"Sunday?" Sora asked confused.

"Christmas Sor," Mimi said giving her a look.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Sora said worried. "I still have to get presents…man!"

"I'm not buying you and your boyfriends presents" Mimi told her putting her hair into a ponytail that looked half way decent.

"I'm out I'll see you later!" she said heading for the door and getting into her car.

* * *

Izzy headed out of the hotel suite he was staying at to buy some food. He was already running low but he didn't realize how much he missed food he enjoyed…unlike the stuff the mobsters were giving him.

He pulled a sweatshirt on and put the hood over his face. Then he took a pair of sunglasses and put them on even though it was the middle of winter.

He headed into the grocery store. He hopped no one would think he was robbing the place with his choice of wardrobe but he had to hide himself somehow. He headed into an isle and started rummaging through some of the stuff.

Then she entered that isle. He could feel his heart speeding up even after all these years. He tried to make notice of her even though he was sure, knowing her, that she was criticizing his clothing choice in her head.

She reached for something on the top shelf. Some type of cake mix or something but she couldn't reach. She turned to him and he knew what was coming. "Excuse me can you reach that mix up there?" she asked sweetly.

Izzy knew that any contact with her could be dangerous but then again she thought he was just some random guy at the grocery store. "Sure" he said turning to her and reaching for the top shelf. "here" he said giving it to her and he could see she staring at his sunglasses.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses? It's the middle of winter." she said taking the mix.

"I got my eyes dilated today." Izzy told her because it was the first thing he could think of.

"So you need sunglasses?" she asked laughing.

He loved her laugh and it gave a twinge in his heart. "I don't want people being worried because of my yellow eyes."

"Did you get your hair dilated to? What's with the hood?" she asked still questioning his wardrobe.

"No just a bad haircut." he said shrugging it off.

"Ahh well we all have had those." she said but all Izzy could think is. 'No you, you always looked perfect.'

She smiled "Thanks for the help." she turned but only to see someone she didn't want to see standing in front of her.

"Hey Jeff…" she said trying to be nice.

"Hey babe did your friend get her priorities straight?" he asked clearly still annoyed with this mornings incident.

Izzy glared through his sunglasses at the boy who was now dating the love of his life.

"Jeff don't be like that she's just worried about me and when you didn't show a lot of concern it made her mad." Mimi told him as Izzy pretended to scan through stuff only truly to hear what was going on between the two.

"My game was last night and if you remember it was an important game and you weren't there." he told her.

Izzy wanted to punch the guy in the face but her realized that might make her suspicious.

"I was in the hospital." Mimi said clearly getting annoyed herself.

"Well that's your own fault for walking through the snow!" he said getting angry.

"I had no other way to get home!" she yelled.

"Well why were you that far away anyway?"

"I thought I saw someone okay? Someone from my past who had died…it was just this false stupid hope, but I ran after him and well ran into some guy and the person I thought I saw was gone." she said embarrassed.

Izzy froze. She had been alone in the snow because she had though she had saw him. No she had saw him.

"What guy?" he asked with his eyebrows raised.

"My dead fiancée you happy?" she asked feeling tears coming to her eyes.

"Well get over him cause he's dead and you have me now, god Mimi you're so selfish."

That was the final straw. Izzy turned and punched Jeff straight in the face. Mimi screamed in shock at the boy in a hoodie and sunglasses who was standing over Jeff who was on the ground holding his eye.

"What the hell?" Jeff yelled jumping out and lunging at Izzy. When Kari came around the corner. "Stop this!"

She grabbed Mimi away from everything. "I work here and will kick the both of you out!" she turned to Mimi. "Why don't you go I'll take care of this. I doubt you should see your boyfriend getting in trouble." she told her and Mimi just nodded blankly and headed for the cash register.

"Great you idiot you got my girlfriend pissed." Jeff said yelling as Kari bent down and tried to pull him off of Izzy.

"Do you get that I work here and will kick you out Jeff?" she asked clearly annoyed. "SECURITY!"

Izzy pushed him off and his hood fell from his head. "You treat her like crap. You don't deserve she's too good for you."

"What do you know about her?" Jeff said ready to lunge but Kari stood in front of him her eyes becoming wide.

She bent down and grabbed off his sunglasses as the security game over and grabbed Jeff. "Izzy?" she whispered in mere shock.

Izzy looked worried and turned to see Mimi leaving the store thank god.

Kari just stood their shocked and told security she would personally escort Izzy out of the store. "What are you doing?"

* * *

Tk stood at the counter handing someone a slice of pizza. He looked and saw a strange man in black standing before him. "Can I help you?" Tk asked politely.

The man held up a picture of Izzy. "Have you seen this man?"

* * *

A/n - yeah sorry I keep having Mimi end up at places her friends work but I wanted to have her have some interaction with Izzy and someone see him. Oh well. Anyway please review as usual.


	8. Osta Lavista Pest

*Disclaimer - I don't own digimon.

Tk looked up at the man in confusion. "I'm sorry sir but that man died five years ago."

The man smirked but didn't say anything as he put the picture away. "I see, well you never know." he walked away leaving Tk still in utter confusion.

"You never know?" he said to no one in particular. "What is that guy talking about?"

* * *

"I hate men." Mimi exclaimed as she stomped through the front door.

Sora sighed. "What happened?"

"I ran into Jeff there." said Mimi sitting on the couch. "And he and some guy got into a fight! Unbelievable."

"Did he start the fight?" Sora asked putting down the book she had been reading.

"No the other guy did, but he was standing there insulting me like crazy so I'm pretty sure that's why the dude punched him out." she picked up the book Sora had been reading. "Shakespeare?"

Sora felt her heart speed up. 'Uh oh' was all that went through her brain. "What did the guy that got into a fight with him look like?'

"I don't know he had a hood up and sunglasses. Talk about a bad fashion statement." she wasn't paying much attention to the conversation anymore.

"Huh" Sora said her mind turning to Izzy who definitely fit the description of mystery guy who beat up Jeff.

"Yeah it was a good thing Kari broke it up…"

"Kari?" Sora said nervously.

"Yeah you know how she works at the store in all. Hey my head's pounding I'm going to go take a relaxing bath. After that scene I need it." she said getting off the couch and leaving the room.

Sora jumped off the couch grabbed her coat but just as she was opening the door Kari appeared in front of it. "Kari!" Sora yelled and closed the door keeping them outside. "What are you doing?"

"Telling Mimi the truth. I don't care what everyone says she can keep herself safe and see Izzy." Kari told her trying to open the door.

Sora stopped her. "Kari, no she won't. Mimi will get herself killed and Izzy will never forgive himself!"

"Well this can't go on! It's not fair to Mimi or Izzy! If you guys were keeping a secret like this from me about Tk I'd be so angry!"

"Oh god you didn't tell Tk did you?"

"No, not yet."

"Kari!"

"She has to know!" Kari pleaded. "She loves Izzy you know she does, and we can get rid of that stupid Jeff guy while we're at it please Sora."

Sora closed her eyes and shook her head. "No Kari."

"Well you can't stop me." Kari said trying to get through.

"Does Izzy know you're trying to tell Mimi?" Sora asked.

"Yes, he said you would stop me."

"Wow enough confidence in me…you can't see her. I won't let you tell her." Sora told her.

"I'm not keeping this a secret Sora. It's just not fair to Mimi." Kari told her stubbornly.

"Well she isn't available now anyway." Sora said her own head starting to pound.

"Fine, but this won't last. The longer you hide this the more hurt she's going to get." Kari said leaving the door and getting into her car.

Sora leaned against the door knowing she needed to figure out something.

* * *

Izzy placed the bracelet into a small box. He hoped she liked it. He knew it probably wasn't the smartest idea to buy Mimi a Christmas present but he couldn't help himself.

It was dark out and he was sure no one was awake. He placed the box in Mimi and Sora's mailbox and left in a rush. It was getting harder everyday to see her and no be able to be with her.

* * *

Mimi opened her eyes realizing it was Saturday morning and tomorrow was Christmas day.

Getting out of bed reluctantly she walked to the kitchen to see that Sora was not awake yet. She went outside to check the mail box. Seeing a small box addressed to her.

She walked back inside and sat down on the couch to open the gift. All it said on the front was 'To Mimi'. She carefully opened it and saw a small charm bracelet in side. It was gorgeous.

In awe she picked up the bracelet to see one charm on it. A star. It was so beautiful. She assumed Jeff bought it for her as an early Christmas gift.

* * *

The man outside smirked as he saw the caramel haired girl walk inside. He looked down at the picture he had stolen out of the blonde haired boy, who worked at the pizza parlors wallet. The kid had had pictures of all of his friends but this one interested him the most. A girl and a boy. A boy he was after. A boy with messy red hair.

* * *

It was mid afternoon and Mimi had headed to Jeff's apartment to thank his for the Christmas gift. She greeted Frank the apartment clerk as she went in and headed up the elevator.

Getting out at his floor she walked over to his door but stopped in her tracks at the end of the hallway.

Jeff was standing there with a blond girl in his arms kissing him. She was furious.

"That bastard!" she muttered under her breath as she walked over.

"Hey lookie here it's my boyfriend, no I'm sorry now EX-BOYFRIEND making out with some blondie."

The girl looked at Mimi confused as Jeff gave Mimi a disgusted look.

"Well after your rudeness yesterday I'm sick of you." he said.

Mimi looked down at her bracelet. "Then why'd you send me this?"

He laughed. "Please babe I did not send you that. You know I don't like to spend money on others."

Mimi shook her head. "You are unbelievable. Seriously get over yourself. I should have known you were cheating on me." She looked towards the blonde girl. "Get out now because he's just going to use you like he used me." she walked away back towards the elevator not caring about the jerk anymore.

He was bad for her anyway just like her friends had told her. Now she could enjoy her Christmas without him.

* * *

The man walked over to his boss with the picture. "Sir, I found a picture of Mr. Izumi and this girl he's with. I believe we can use her to our advantage to bring him out of the shadows."

The boss smiled at his servant. "Good job."

* * *

A/n - okay so it's not long and a late update. I'm a terrible person…. So sorry but the last two weeks of school have been HORRIBLE for me. I've had sooo much work. Oh well still things are going to be extremely hectic until Feb. vacation. MAYBE I can get another update in this weekend due to my 4 day weekend. Anyway review please.


	9. Christmas Nightmere

*Disclaimer - as usual I do not own digimon.

"IT'S CHRISMTAS GET UP!" Sora shouted excitedly as Mimi groaned.

"Do you have to scream?" she asked holding her head. "We're not five."

"No but we're having a reunion for the first time in so long!" Sora told her jumping up and down.

"Perky enough?" Mimi asked putting away her sour morning mood and laughing.

"Sorry, I know I'm excited but it's just been so long. Too long."

Mimi sighed. "Yeah it has, plus I bet you're excited to see what Tai got you."

"You didn't buy it did you?" Sora asked teasingly.

Mimi laughed again. "No I made him buy your gift."

Sora looked over and saw the bracelet on Mimi's nightstand. "Where'd you get that bracelet?"

Mimi smiled brightly. "I got it in the mail yesterday. Somebody wrapped it up in a little box and put my name on it."

Sora instantly knew it was Izzy but tried not to show it in her facial expression. "It's beautiful."

"Yup, so I better get everything in the oven to make sure it's ready for this afternoon."

* * *

"Hey!" Mimi said walking into Tai and Matt's apartment with Sora.

"Hey" everyone said excitedly. They were of course the last one's to arrive because Mimi couldn't choose and outfit.

Sora looked and found Kari pulling her into the kitchen while Mimi wasn't looking. "Kari please tell me you aren't going to say anything."

Kari sighed. "I'm not going to say anything TODAY. Tai said it'd be horrible if I ruined Christmas with all this mob mess, so I suppose I'll keep shut for today."

"Thank you." Sora said sincerely and the girl smiled. Walking back into the room she smiled at the sight of all her friends speaking with each other. If only Izzy wasn't missing.

Tai ran up and hugged Mimi. "I'm so happy you dumped Jeff and didn't bring him here. Best Christmas present ever!"

"Tai!" Mimi said teasingly.

"I didn't want to see him." Tai said seriously and Matt joined him.

"Yeah he was awful Meems."

Mimi smirked and rolled her eyes. "Open your presents, we all know that's what you want."

She went and sat down on the couch where Tk and Kari were sitting. "Hey guys."

They smiled. "Hey Mimi."

"Did you open my gift for you yet?" Kari asked excitedly.

"Nope, I'll do it now though."

"Good," Kari said and she got up and reached for a present handing it to Mimi.

Mimi opened the present and smiled at the sight of a gorgeous red dress. It was knee length, strapless, and had a sparkly area above her waist. "Kari it's beautiful!"

"It was half off at Style Life and I knew you loved that store. Plus I think you'll be able to use it soon." Kari said pleased ignoring the 'don't you say anything' look Tai was giving her.

"I broke up with Jeff, Kar." Mimi told her. "But the dress will definitely come to use."

"I know you broke up Jeff, I just mean maybe someone else will be coming along soon…" Kari said as Tai coughed loudly implying her to shut up.

Mimi smiled. "Thanks Kari I really love it."

Mimi looked around the room and let the features take themselves away. She saw Sora and Tai laughing together and even Tk and Kari next to her looked so happy. She felt her heart twinge at missing Izzy. Especially since it was Christmas. She looked down at the bracelet. She wore it because it reminded her of him. The star…just like that night.

She got up of the sofa and decided to go outside and get some air. She told Sora so she wouldn't be worried and Sora seemed to understand.

Standing on the porch she looked out at the beautiful sky. The trees were filled with the most beautiful white snow that made them look like crystals. She smiled, closed her eyes, and let the feeling of cool air take her away.

And then it happened. It was so fast she didn't even realize what was going on. She heard a gun shot sound and shot open her eyes fast only to hear shattering clash come down beside her.

Out of an impulse she screamed and ducked to the ground covering her head.

When she was back into reality she opened her eyes and heard the door slam open and Tai, Matt, and Joe come running out.

"What the hell happened?" Matt yelled with Sora, Kari, and Tk in the doorway.

"I…I..thin..I think it was a g..gu..gun." Mimi stuttered as Tai and Joe grabbed her arms and helped her out.

"Somebody pulled the trigger and hit the window." Joe said horrified. "Someone tried to kill Mimi!"

"No" said Tk slowly coming out of the doorway. "Matt and Tai always played paintball when we were younger. They could hit a target from far away. This person probably could have too. Maybe it was a warning…"

Kari looked at Sora who looked at Tai who froze in his footsteps.

"Something weird's going on…" Matt said.

"Yeah you know the other day some weird guy came into the pizza shop showed me a picture of Izzy and asked if I knew where he was." Tk said.

Kari looked at him shocked. "What? What did you say?"

"I told him the truth. Izzy had died." Tk told her simply.

Mimi looked scared. "What's happening?"

"It was probably a business person who read an article about Izzy in an old paper and wanted to hire him not knowing what happened." Joe said.

Tk nodded. "Yeah you're probably right. That probably doesn't have anything to do with this but still someone pulled a gun trigger aiming quite close to Mimi."

"Well standing out here can't be smart." Tai said. "Let's go in and call the cops."

* * *

Izzy walked down the deserted streets. He had no where to go and no stores were open considering it was Christmas. He walked past a pizza parlor and saw a blown up picture taped to the door.

A picture of him.

And Mimi.

He grabbed the picture off of the door and turned it over. There was a note.

_Show yourself or your girlfriend gets it._

He looked up worried and heard a gunshot from what sounded like across town.

* * *

A/n - yay yay! Early update since I have a long weekend. It's nice to relax and update. Plus last chapter was short and it had been two weeks since I updated. Oh well. Read and review please!


	10. Unhappy Reunion

*Disclaimer - I don't own digimon.

Mimi sat on the bed in Tai or Matt's room, she wasn't sure who's with Sora and Kari. She was still shaking from the whole experience and just wished Izzy was there so he could hold her and tell her everything was going to be okay.

She looked up at the ceiling and prayed silently in her head. 'Oh Izzy please help me through this, I'm so scared.' She was not good at handling danger situations.

Sora was hugging her and Kari was trying to convince her that it was all going to be okay. "The guys will get to the bottom of this Mimi." Kari told her.

* * *

"She was just standing here when the bullet hit the window." Matt told the officer.

The officer looked up at the blond haired boy. "Is there anyone that you no of that would have gone out of their way to try to kill your friend?"

Matt though about it for a minute and then shook his head. "No I can't think of anyone."

Tai watched from a distance nervously. Tk and Joe were standing near Matt picking up the glass from the window. He had no idea what he was supposed to do now.

"Ugh" he yelped as a hand grabbed him and pulled him behind the building wall. "Izzy what are you doing?" he whispered angrily.

"Is she okay? Tai where's Mimi?" Izzy asked panting and clearly upset.

Tai looked at him confused. "What? How'd you know?"

Izzy shoved the picture he found in Tai's face. "Is she okay?"

Tai nodded as he read the note on the back of the picture. "Damn it Izzy they know."

"I'm an idiot Tai. They're going to hurt her and it's all my fault!" he punched the wall. "What the hell is wrong with me?!"

Tai sighed and leaned against the wall. "This isn't your fault Izzy. I mean your human you had to come back."

"Well it's over I have to give myself up." he said sighing.

Tai turned and looked at him shocked. "WHAT?"

"Tai you read the note they'll hurt her if I don't!" Izzy told him sternly.

"Izzy they'll kill you! Tell the police just do something besides this!" Tai told him.

"Tai to do that I'd have to tell the police that I helped with mob affairs, um jail sound familiar to you?" he told him.

Tai shook his head then turned fast when he heard footsteps behind him. "Tai the police left what are you…." Matt stopped in his tracks seeing Izzy's face. "IZZY?!" he practically screamed.

Well it was loud enough because Tk and Joe hurried around the corner shocked when they also saw Izzy.

"What's going on?" Joe asked. "I bet I'm the only one who didn't know about this too…"

"No I'm out of the loop too, Joe." Tk said looking at Tai and Izzy. "What? Just what's happening?"

"It's my fault they tried to shoot Mimi." Izzy said softly. "I have to go."

"Izzy are you seriously going to go and let yourself get killed?" Tai shouted as Izzy walked around the corner. "COME BACK HERE, MATT STOP HIM!"

Matt and Joe ran around the corner and stopped Izzy in his tracks. "I don't think your leaving yet Mr. Back from the dead." Joe said.

Tai looked at him. "Don't die on everyone again Izzy."

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Tk said.

Sora walked through the door "What is with all the shout…why are you out here?" she asked looking at Izzy with her mouth open.

"Of course Sora knows too." Matt said annoyed.

"So doesn't Kari." Tai said shrugging as Tk's mouth dropped open.

"She didn't tell me?" he said in awe.

"Not now Tk, Sora, Izzy want's to turn himself in." Tai explained.

Sora gave him a look. "Not after all we've been through hiding you you're not."

They started yelling at each other again.

* * *

Mimi got off the bed and started walking towards the door. "What is going on out there do you here the yelling?" she asked Kari.

Kari got up too and starting walking with her. She really didn't want her boyfriend involved in any fight going on.

They walked to the door and Mimi stepped out. "What is going on…" they all stopped and stared at her with their mouths open. Kari's eyes went wide and looked up at Mimi's face that had gone completely blank.

Tai looked at Mimi who was staring at Izzy not saying a worried then looked back at Izzy who was also just staring at her. He walked over to Mimi. "You are dreaming…this is all a weird dream…you are going to wake up soon…"

Sora smacked him on the head. "Tai grow up."

"I'm trying to help!"

"This isn't helping!" she explained to him. She looked over at Mimi. "Mimi?"

Mimi's eyes just rolled back and she fainted.

* * *

"Mimi please wake up." Izzy said shaking the girl couch. She opened her eyes slowly looking at him.

"My head hurts…" she whispered to him and he smiled at the humor in her voice.

"Well you hit the ground pretty hard….you should have hurt the sound you made." Tai commented receiving glares from Sora and Kari.

"We should leave them alone." Kari said leading Tk out of the room soon followed by the others.

Izzy looked back towards Mimi. "Are you okay?"

"You saved my life that night…" she said slowly.

Izzy looked down. "Mimi…"

"I thought I had seen you so I followed, then the snow came down hard and I passed out, and you saved me." she continued looking at him.

"I wanted to tell you…" he said softly but she just shook her head.

"The at the grocery store it was you that hit Jeff. But you didn't want me to know it was you…why?" she said more to herself.

"Mimi you have to understand." he said slowly but she wouldn't have it.

"Why after five years did you show up here? We all thought you had died! Your car was destroyed and you were gone? Did you set it up to get away from marrying me? Cause you proposed. I don't understand…." she said her voice cracking.

"Mimi I love you I would never do that, listen to me!" he said holding her face in his hands but she just kept shaking her head and turned it away so he wouldn't see her tears flowing down her face.

"You don't love me! You left me! Then you came back and refused to even show yourself to me!?! What is this?" she turned and didn't care that he could see her crying now.

"Mimi I was kidnapped. People are trying to kill me and I couldn't let you get hurt!" he tried to explain.

Mimi gave him a look. "I'm not an idiot Izzy."

"Ask Tai, Sora, or Kari! They all can tell you what happened." he told her upset that she didn't believe him.

Mimi's eyes opened. "Those traders! THEY ALL KNEW!" she got up off the couch and headed for the door but Izzy grabbed her waist and pulled her back into his arms.

She stopped pulling away and just let herself cry into full sobs. At this point Sora came out followed by Tai. "Mimi what's wrong."

"You lied to me, all of you!" she said looking at the upset.

Sora felt guilt soar through her. "Mimi please, sit down and we can explain everything to you. None of us wanted to do this."

She looked at them and sighed. "Do I have a choice?"

"No"

* * *

A/n - sorry for a later update. I have midterms this week and have been really stressed. I'll try to update soon. Review please.


	11. Midnight Connection

_***Disclaimer - I don't own digimon :O**_

_**Mimi stared at the floor taking in everything Izzy and the rest of her friends had just told her. She looked at the her eyes saddened. "You really didn't think you could trust me with this?"**_

_**Izzy looked at her his concerned eyes piercing into her. "Mimi, I trust you with my life. I just didn't want anything happening to you because you knew. But then again now they know about you….I'm so sorry you're in danger because of me."**_

_**She smiled and shook her head. "You just don't get it. I'd rather be in danger for the rest of my life than not have you."**_

_**Kari looked sadly at her. "I'm really sorry we didn't tell you. I tried at one point but Sora wouldn't let me in the house…"**_

_**Mimi couldn't help but laugh. "I guess I know what the dress was for."**_

_**Izzy looked at her confused but Kari just smirked. **_

"_**What a Christmas" Tk commented laying back on the couch tired.**_

"_**Yeah, so now that everybody knows about Izzy what's going to happen? They already tried to kill Mimi today." Joe asked worried.**_

_**Izzy looked like he felt horrible but Tai just smacked him in the back. "Don't worry Joe we have our girls backs. I'll move in with Sora for the time being."**_

"_**Oh lord what an experience that will be…" Sora commented rolling her eyes.**_

"_**I guess I'll stay with you guys too for the time being." Izzy said to Mimi.**_

_**She just looked at him and nodded slowly, then yawned. "I'm tired."**_

"_**Yeah we should get going." Sora said looking at the time. "Thank you guys for everything."**_

_**They said their goodbyes and headed home.**_

_

* * *

_

_**Mimi woke up in the middle of the night feeling worried that everything with Izzy was a dream and that she'd never see him again.**_

_**She softly got out of bed and walked down the dark hallway to the living room where Izzy laid on the couch asleep. She smiled and could feel a tear coming down her eye. He was truly alive. Right there in her own home just like he did 5 years ago. She snooped next to him and gently shook his shoulder. "Izzy"**_

_**He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Are you alright?" he asked sweetly but with concern in his voice.**_

_**Mimi nodded her head slowly than looked into his eyes. "Izzy did you miss me?"**_

_**He smiled weakly at her clearly tired from everything going on. "Of course I missed you. I came back didn't I?"**_

"_**Yeah but you have other friends and…" she said slowly trailing off.**_

_**He sat up and helped her onto the couch. He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "And what?"**_

_**She had tears in her eyes out of fear and looked up at him. "Did you not want me to know you were alive because you didn't want to come back to me?"**_

_**Izzy looked hurt but just put his hand on her arms. "Mimi" he said but she could no longer look him in the eyes. "Mimi I never stopped loving you and I never will."**_

_**She shrugged still not wanting to look at him but at the same time could feel the warmth of his arms spreading through her body.**_

"_**Mimi I wanted to come back to you everyday. I purposed to you that night and I meant everything I said. They came between us but it never changed how I felt about you. I just wanted to keep you safe because I couldn't live without myself if something were to happen to you." he told her. "Mimi look at me"**_

_**She looked up tears running down her face. "But something did happen to you Izzy and I thought you were gone forever. You knew I was alive and didn't try to come back sooner while I was in pain for the past 5 years."**_

"_**I wanted to come back." he said trying to convince her. "I didn't know how to get out, Mimi please I'm so sorry I never wanted to hurt you." his face was pained and she could see that so she nodded and apologized.**_

"_**Don't say sorry to me, Meem" he told her. "I did this…" he looked down and saw the bracelet she was wearing and smiled. "You got my gift."**_

_**Mimi looked down at the bracelet forgetting she was even wearing it. "So it was you." she said smiling her eyes still puffy red.**_

_**He smiled hold her wrist. "The star was because of that night. Remember? You were telling me how beautiful they were and I got all technically one you?" **_

_**She laughed softly and looked at him into his eyes. "I can't believe you remember that."**_

"_**I remember everything that has to do with you, I love you." he told her sincerely.**_

_**Mimi sighed. "Izzy that was a long time ago you don't know that you still love me."**_

"_**How can I convince you?" he asked.**_

_**She looked away. "I don't know…Izzy how are we going to get out of this mess?"**_

"_**We're a mess?"**_

"_**No I mean with the mob, this isn't good Izzy." she looked scared, but inside not for herself, for him.**_

"_**Mimi I'm going to do everything I can to keep you safe." he said seriously.**_

"_**I'm not worried about me." she said getting off the couch. "I just can't bare to loose you again."**_

_**He sighed and got off the couch. "Why don't you get some sleep, you really need it."**_

_**She nodded and headed to her room. "Sorry for waking you up, Izzy."**_

_**He smiled. "I'm always here Mimi."**_

_**She started walking to her room then stopped. "Izzy will stay with me until I fall asleep, I'm kind of freaked."**_

_**He smiled at her. "Sure"**_

"_**Really you don't mind? I don't want to bother you." she said embarrassed.**_

"_**Don't be so insecure, I want to stay with you." he put his hand on her back and led her to her room.**_

_**Mimi got back in bed and watched Izzy sit in a chair in the corner of her room. She smiled feeling safe and closed her eyes beginning to drift. "Izzy thank you for everything."**_

"_**I didn't do anything, Mimi"**_

"_**Izzy you saved my life in the snow, bought me this beautiful bracelet, kicked my ex's but, and stayed here with me so I would feel safe." she told him.**_

_**He smiled his eyes still closed. "I'm glad to hear you dumped that guy."**_

"_**He was cheating on me anyway."**_

"_**He doesn't deserve you."**_

"_**I didn't want him anyway, my heart belongs to someone else."**_

_**He opened his eyes and smiled hopefully. "Who?"**_

_**She smiled her eyes closed falling asleep on her pillow. "You"**_

_

* * *

_

_**A/n - yes I finally updated. Sorry its been like a week but this week was horrible with midterms…I know excuses excuses. By the way I want to thank my repetitive reviewers koumiloccness, devilishgiirl, and Dr. William Bell for reviewing I believe every chapter of this story. You guys are awesome.**_

_**May I also add that I love all the reviews and constructive criticism always helps but please don't bash my writing due to the way I write characters and such. In one of my recently finished stories I got called a moron and brat for the way I portrayed a character. I'd appreciate no more of that. Thanks for listening! - Kayla**_


	12. Leaving

*Disclaimer - I don't own digimon.

"Izzy wake up" Mimi said shaking his body softly.

Izzy opened his eyes and groaned, "Why did you wake me up?"

"Because I made you breakfast and it's going to get cold if you don't get up." she pouted and the boy sighed and sat up.

"Why so early?" he complained as she put food in front of him.

"Because I have to work." she told him and continued to get ready looking in the hall mirror and putting her hair into a pony tail.

"Well you better tell them you need to go on leave." he said taking a sip of his coffee.

She turned around away from the mirror and gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Well we're going on the run, Mimi." he told her.

Mimi gave him a look. "I am not going anywhere Izzy!"

"Mimi the mob knows where I am and now that they know about you I have to protect you. We leave tonight." he got up and went to get more sugar for his coffee.

"Izzy I can't just get up and leave! I have a life here! And what about Sora she counts on me to help her pay the rent, this just won't work!" she said getting upset.

"Tai will help her Mimi you're in danger and I'm not about to just let that pass my mind!" he shouted at her trying to make her understand.

"I don't want to leave my life Izzy! We can find a way to be safe her I know we can!" she urged but he just shook his head.

"This is why I didn't want you to know I was alive. You have a life and you don't just want to drop out of it. I messed up coming here and I'm sorry, you have to come with me though for the timing being, I'll make it up to you." he told her heading towards the door. "I have to get some stuff before we leave."

"You make it seem like you think I regret you coming back? That's not what I meant." she said hurt.

He spun around. "Mimi don't you get it? We don't work, I'm in trouble and now I've dragged you down with me!"

"Izzy…"

"I'll be back later." he said slamming the door shut leaving her in an utter state of awe and confusion.

Mimi collapsed on the couch annoyed. Sora walked out of her room in her pajamas and looked at her friend sadly.

"He told you that you guys are leaving?" she asked.

Mimi looked up at her. "How did you know?"

"Tai told me it was coming last night. I'm sorry Mimi." she said sitting next to her friend. "But hey maybe this will be a good time for you guys to have a reunion."

Mimi gave her an annoyed look. "Oh yeah real romantic the awkward silence of not knowing what to say after five years."

"You don't know that it's going to be awkward."

"Sora what if we are totally different people now? What if we don't have that connection anymore? It would be easier to stay here with you guys besides I have a life!" Mimi explained.

"You've wanted him back for so long. You've cried for hundreds of nights and dreamed of him coming back to you. Now you're suddenly so keen to stay behind when he leaves again, Mimi what's going on?" Sora asked.

Mimi looked up at her teary eyed. "I'm scared Sora. I don't want to get close to him again." she got up and tried to push away the tears as she cleaned up breakfast. "I loved Izzy so much and it killed me inside when I thought he died. When I was with Jeff I knew that I wasn't falling for him so I couldn't get as hurt."

"So that's why you dated him for so long."

"It was easy. I didn't have to worry, but now Izzy's back. What if something else happens Sora? I can't loose him again." she said as Sora ran over and hugged her.

"Don't worry. No matter what happens I'm going to be here for you. I truly believe it will all work out and if you need me you always know I'm here."

"Thanks Sora you're the best friend anyone could have." she said smiling.

Tai walked out of the room wiping his eyes. "What's with the crying?"

Sora rolled her eyes. "Nothing, uh Izzy and Mimi are leaving later today."

Tai nodded. "You should pack." he said to Mimi. Then he smirked. "Hey you can where that hot dress Kari bought you to win Izzy's heart over. I know that's why she bought it."

"Tai!" Sora said giving him a look but Mimi just laughed.

"Yeah it probably is."

* * *

Mimi put the rest of the belongings she could fit in her suitcase and stared into the mirror. She was about to leave her life to go on the run with the man she was once about to marry. Everything was happening so fast, too fast. She had a job here, friends, a home and now she had no idea where she was headed. She had never been big on change and now everything was changing within 48 hours.

She heard a knock at her door. "Come in" she said expecting Sora only to see Izzy walk through.

"Hey" he said quietly. She just nodded and turned toward her bag.

"I have my stuff." she said not looking at him. He nodded and picked up the bag off her bed.

"You should probably say goodbye to Sora and Tai. We have to get out of here as soon as possible." he told her walking out of her door and she just watched him leave sighing. She hated goodbyes more than anything.

She walked out of her room to see Sora waiting for her teary eyed. Then she ran and hugged Mimi. "I'm going to miss you so much! I don't know how long you'll be gone but I did make you a basket of stuff you'll need that I would never normally buy but whatever." she said laughing handing her a basket of style magazines, creams, bath soaps, and etc.

Mimi smiled at her also teary. "You are the best, you know me so well. I love you don't worry I'll be back."

"You better be" Sora said smiling.

Tai came over and also hugged Mimi. "Don't worry about a thing Meem's we'll all be here waiting when you come home and Izzy will take care of you. Once this whole things over you and Izzy can get back to your lives."

Mimi nodded and headed towards the door. "Is he waiting for me outside?"

The duo nodded and she headed out the door. She opened the door of the passenger seat and sat down. Izzy looked at he concerned.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked softly and she just nodded staring out the window.

She waved goodbye to Tai and Sora, her friends, her life, all for the expectation of more pain to come in her life.

* * *

A/n - short chapter but I wanted to introduce them going on the run together. Sorry for the delay but I have vacation next week so I can update. Please review anyway :D


	13. On the run

*I don't own digimon or First Date by Blink182

Mimi opened her eyes and yawned looking around at the dark sky surrounding the car. She turned her head to see Izzy driving focusing on the road and not the fact that she had awoken.

Looking out the window she could see dim lights afar on the highway they were driving on. There was nothing but trees filling the darkness, she had no idea where they were and didn't even bother asking. She positioned herself to be more comfortable and noticed for the first time that a blanket had been laid over her and her head was resting on a pillow. She smiled knowing Izzy must have done it when he stopped for gas or something.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked breaking the silence between them.

"Yeah, I missed have been out awhile it's pretty dark out." she responded staring out the window.

Izzy nodded. "Yeah you looked pretty tired."

"I barely did anything today." Mimi said looking at him laughing.

He shrugged. "It's probably more mental then physical. You've been through a lot."

"Aren't you tired?" she asked.

"Not really, I'm used to not sleeping much by now."

"It's not healthy to be awake so much." she said.

He rolled his eyes but smiled looking at her. "You're seriously already giving me the health kick advice. Life doesn't work in a way where you can be healthy 24/7, at least mine doesn't. You love to cook don't you? Don't tell me you don't eat badly once in a while."

She smiled. "Of course I do, but we're not talking about me we're talking about you. Don't you want to live a long time?"

"Stop worrying about me. I know how to take care of myself."

"Okay okay. Want to listen to some music?" she asked.

"Sure what station?" he asked positioning his hand over the radio.

"Wait I have some CD'S. I was thinking we could listen to something from the old days." she said flirting with him not even realizing she was doing it.

He glanced at her and smiled. "You have our song?"

She smiled taking her bag and pulling her CD case out. "Of course." she placed the CD in the car.

_In the car I just can't wait,to pick you up on our very first dateIs it cool if I hold your hand?Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?Do you like my stupid hair?Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?I'm too scared of what you thinkYou make me nervous so I really can't eat_

Izzy laughed. "Do you remember why we chose this song?"

Mimi smiled. "You told me this should be our song because this described you on our first date. You were all nervous and then you said it was the best night of your life."

"Because it was." he glanced at her smiling.

_Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost overHonest, let's make this night last foreverForever and ever, let's make this last foreverForever and ever, let's make this last forever_

Mimi laughed singing along loudly to the song as she did back when her and Izzy first started dating. She could see Izzy's smile widening as he remembered all the times they danced to this song.

Mimi loved how it was faster because then she could make Izzy actually dance instead of slow 'penguin' dancing.

_When you smile, I melt insideI'm not worthy for a minute of your timeI really wish it was only me and youI'm jealous of everybody in the roomPlease don't look at me with those eyesPlease don't hint that you're capable of liesI dread the thought of our very first kissA Target that I'm probably gonna miss_

"I haven't heard this song in so long." Izzy said.

"Yeah I haven't really listened to it in years either." Mimi told him.

_Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost overHonest, let's make this night last foreverForever and ever, let's make this last foreverForever and ever, let's make this last forever_

"Forever and ever, let's make this last forever!" Mimi sang laughing.

_Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost overHonest, let's make, this night last foreverForever and ever, let's make this last foreverForever and ever, let's make this last foreverForever and ever, let's make this last foreverForever and ever, let's make this last forever _

"Lovely voice Meems" Izzy said jokingly. "Don't quit your day job."

"Damn I really thought I could go professional." she commented sarcastically.

He smiled at her. "You have no idea how much I've missed that laugh."

Mimi turned the music off and relaxed in her seat. "Are we stopping soon?" she didn't want to think about how much she missed Izzy in general.

He looked out at the road. "I suppose we are far enough to stop at a hotel."

"Good I could use a meal and hot shower." Mimi said shifting uncomfortably in her seat. "My legs are getting sore from sitting in this position."

"I should have figured you would make me stop somewhere nice." he said laughing.

"You know me so well, Izzy." Mimi said staring out the window. "Oh there's a sign for a place up ahead. I know someone who's stayed at one of those hotels there nice can we stay there?"

"Mimi were on the run do we seriously need to blow all our money on a nice hotel?" he asked.

"It's just one night…"

"Fine." he said sighing and turning off the highway.

They arrived at the hotel and Mimi ran to get food. Izzy looked around not seeing anyone and figured it was safe. He followed Mimi into the hotel leaving the dark side behind.

Mimi sat on one of the beds eating pasta while Izzy laid on the other barely awake. Once he was asleep she came over and put the blankets over him to keep him warm. Then she went over to her bed and closed her eyes ready to fall asleep.

* * *

The dark figure watched as the two walk into the hotel and made a phone call. "Yes boss they're inside. Yes sir, I understand." he hung up the phone and looked at another two dark figures next to him.

"We're going in. You two take the front desk to keep the manager away. I'll grab the key and get the girl. This is in and out. Got it?"

The other two nodded and headed inside.

Just as soon. They jumped the manager and the main thug grabbed the hotel maid keys that could enter every room. Then he headed down the hall way. He saw before a door a license that had fallen out of a wallet. It was the boys. He entered the room which was dimly lit with a red haired boy sleeping on one bed and a caramel haired girl on the other.

He quickly picked up the girl and she twitched murmuring. "Izzy? Are we leaving?"

The masked figure just whispered yes and the girl was so tired she didn't notice the difference. He grabbed her and took her out of the hotel.

The other two thugs left the tied up manager and headed to the car. They threw the girl in the back of the van and slammed the back shut. Mimi awoke. She sat up and screamed.

"Who are you?" she yelled as the thugs jumped into the car.

"GO!" one yelled. And the car sped up and Mimi fell backwards.

"Let me go! IZZY!" she screamed.

The thug smirked. "He can't hear you. No one can."

* * *

A/n - thanks for putting up with late updates. Anyway review please.


	14. Saving Me

*Disclaimer - I don't own digimon.

"Owe!" Mimi yelled being thrown into a dirty motel room by the mob members.

"Shut up! This is your boyfriends fault anyway." One of them said.

"Don't you hurt him!" Mimi said trying to get up but failed because of the rope tied behind her holding her hands together.

One of them laughed. "Yeah okay. Don't worry sweet cheeks this will all be over soon. Once your stupid boyfriend comes to rescue you we'll kill him and let you go, okay?"

"You creeps!" she shrieked starting to cry. "Don't you dare hurt him!"

"Shut up!" another thug shouted. "You're lucky you're going to live." They closed the door leaving her tied up crying.

"Izzy…no I can't loose you again…" she whimpered.

* * *

Izzy woke up whispering her name. "Mimi we have to get up. Mimi?" he turned over and saw her bed empty. Worried he got up calling her name. "Mimi where are you?" he started to panic. He left the room and ran to the front desk where police officers were.

"What happened?" he asked feeling his hear sink. "My girlfriend is missing please tell me this doesn't have anything to do with it."

The hotel manager walked over. "Last night a bunch of thugs came in and took a girl. Brown hair? Pink pajamas?"

"Mimi…" Izzy whispered and looked at the police. "Do you have any leads?"

They shook their head and Izzy panicked. "I have to get to her." he left the hotel without another word and jumped into his car. The next thing he knew his cell phone rang and he picked it up.

"Hello?"

"_Want your girlfriend back?"_

"What have you done with her?" Izzy yelled into the phone.

"_Come to 38 Danver's Road if you want her back."_

"Don't you hurt her!" Izzy shouted but the caller had already hung up on him. "DAMN IT!" he screamed and typed the address into his GPS heading to find her and not caring that it was a trap.

He arrived a half our later. There was no one around and he got out of the car. He needed to get to her, fast. He arrived at an old motel. It was pretty much abandoned except for a car in front of one door. He didn't care how fast someone would get out to jump him he headed for the door.

It was locked so he kicked it open. He looked to see her struggling on the ground and ran over to her. She looked him in the eyes and he could see the relief that flooded over her.

"You're okay." she said to him.

He smiled at her. "That's what your worried about." he untied her and someone walked in.

"This is the end Izumi." the thug said looking at him. He pulled out a gun and pointed it at Izzy. Mimi wrapped her arms around Izzy.

"Don't hurt him please. We'll give you all the money in the world."

"Mimi let go." Izzy said not taking his eyes off the gun.

She looked at him shaking. "No, I won't loose you again!"

"Mimi please just let go." Izzy said to her still not looking into her eyes.

"Say good by kid." the thug said pulling the gun up. Izzy pushed Mimi off of him and the trigger was pulled.

Mimi screamed and Izzy clutched his side that was now bleeding.

"Go go!" shouted voices from outside and Mimi saw the police come running in. Everything was happening so fast but she ran over to Izzy and clutched her arms around him.

"Don't leave me please." she said putting her face in his neck.

He was still on his knees having some trouble breathing but put an arm around her. She turned her head to see the police running over.

"He needs a doctor!" she shouted as they came over. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Shouldn't have come here alone, sir." One of the officers said. "We followed you from the hotel."

"Well thank god you did, now please get him to a hospital." Mimi begged.

* * *

Mimi looked at him sitting next to Izzy in the hospital room after his surgery. She pushed his hair away from his face and let her hand linger on his face. She smiled she couldn't help it. He was still her hero after all these years and she still loved him.

He opened his eyes and looked at her. "I'm sorry." he whispered to her.

She shook her head. "Don't be." she moved his hair out of his face again smiling. "This has been a long five years."

He sighed. "I think the worst is over. The mob's gone."

"And the police aren't going to arrest you because you were being held captive when you did those illegal things." she said happily.

He looked at her confused. "How can you be so sure."

Her face lit up. "My cousin's a cop. I got him to drop all your charges."

"Mimi you're amazing." Izzy said smiling. "I can't believe you did this for me."

She shrugged and yawned. "It's over."

He held out on of his arms and she sat down on the bed and leaned into it. "How bout you get some sleep." he suggested and she laid down in his arms and closed her eyes as he put covers over her. "I never stopped loving you and I never will." he told her holding her tightly.

"I love you too." Mimi said. "Don't ever leave me again." she closed her eyes. "You're my life, my heart, and my soul."

* * *

Tai and Sora walked in smiling. Izzy looked up from his bed, Mimi was asleep, and smiled at his friends. "I guess this drama is over." Izzy added.

"Thank god." Tai said sitting down in a chair. "I'm mentally exhausted."

Sora rolled her eyes. "Yes because you definitely had the worst of this."

Tai smirked at her. "You know I'm happy for them."

Izzy looked down at the girl sleeping beside him. "She told me she still loves me."

"She cried all the time." Sora said. "She locked herself in her room and was a mess for a month after you died. Then she started going back to work but she was never the same."

Izzy held her tighter. "I hate that I hurt her."

"You didn't mean to…" Sora said.

"I have a question." Tai said raising his hand like he was in school again. "What's going to happen now, I mean you two were engaged."

Izzy scrunched his eyes and thought about it. "I don't know I mean she needs time."

"She's had plenty of time." Sora said. "Marry her she's getting old." then she looked at Tai as though she was trying to hint something at him.

Izzy smiled. "I do love her. I had always planned to spend the rest of my life with her…" Izzy said.

"I could help plan the wedding!" Sora said excitedly. "Oh my moms flower shop could come in such handy I could fill the place with flowers I'm sure Kari would help me…"

"Sora I haven't even asked her yet." Izzy said laughing.

"Technically you are still engaged, no one called it off." Tai suggested.

"Will you let me talk to Mimi about it!" Izzy told them.

The two shrugged. "I think chocolate cake for the wedding would be good…" Tai whispered to Sora and Izzy threw a pillow at him.

* * *

A/n - I dragged this story on for awhile now. So now their coming back to their past and trying to get their life back together. Anyway thanks for reviewing and please continue.


	15. Hospital Scenery

*Disclaimer - I don't own digimon.

Mimi opened her eyes and smiled at the boy who was holding her tightly in his arms staring at the TV. He felt her move and turned his head to see the girl staring up at him.

"I think you've slept more in this hospital than I have." he joked.

Mimi made a face. "You should be sleeping, the doctor said to get rest."

Izzy shrugged. "I'm fine"

Mimi rolled her eyes at the stubborn boy and shifted into a sitting up position. Were Tai and Sora here? She asked seeing food wrappers on the floor. She knew how messy of a person Tai could be.

"Yeah" he responded quietly still staring at the TV.

Mimi made a face. "What's with you? You know how much I hate it when you ignore me."

He sighed. "Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind."

"About what? Your mob issues are over…."

He shook his head. "It has nothing to do with the mob."

"Then what?"

"You know us…"

Mimi felt her heart skip a beat and panic a little. Had he realized that he did not have the same feelings for her anymore? Did he think she was too clingy? Was he going to break up with her?

"Are you okay?" Izzy asked snapping her out the trance she was falling into.

"Yeah" maybe said shaking it off. "What about us?"

He shrugged. "Well you know…a lot has changed…"

'_Here it comes'_ she thought to herself trying to put up a barrier between them to lessen the hurt that was about to come.

"Are you sure you are okay?" he asked again. "You look like your going to be sick."

"Really I'm fine just say what you were going to…" she said rushing this along.

"Okay well I was going to say that even though things changed my feelings for you haven't and…"

Mimi's head snapped up. They hadn't?

"…I still want to marry you as much as I did they day I proposed to you five years ago." he concluded.

Mimi smiled. "You're not breaking up with me?!" she asked happily.

He gave her a confused look. "Why on earth would you think that I was? You know how I feel about you."

"Well I didn't know if maybe you realized you didn't like me as much as you used to…" she said quietly.

He took her hand and lifted her chin with his other so she'd look at him. "Mimi I've never liked you, I've always _loved_ you. You're my world you have to know that's not going to change."

She smiled at him and hugged him gently careful not to accidentally hurt his womb. "I love you too Izzy!"

"So does that mean you will marry me?" he asked hopeful.

She let go. "Duh! I'm getting old here! We we're supposed to be married five years ago." she sighed smirking. "Better late than never."

* * *

"Hey Mimi" Sora said walking into the empty hospital room. "Where's Izzy?"

Mimi looked up from the magazine she was reading. "Oh Tai and Matt went with him to sign out, it's so great that he's finally going to be going home."

"Yeah and you two are getting married." she shrieked. "This is so exciting!"

Mimi smiled "I know I'm so happy Sora."

"Well it's about time."

"Um guys?" Kari said walking into the room.

"What's up Kari?" Mimi asked.

"Matt and Tai are racing Tk and Izzy in the wheelchairs I think we're going to be kicked out." she said nervously.

"Kari, Tk isn't in a wheelchair…" Sora said.

"I know that's another thing we'll get in trouble cause they stole a wheelchair." she responded.

"Oh lord…" Mimi said rolling her eyes. "We better go"

They walked outside to see Tai getting screamed at by a nurse standing next to a overturned cart with tools on the ground. Sora ran over trying to cover for him and Mimi walked over to Izzy in his wheel chair.

"So you're coming to stay with me and Sora until we find a place right?" she asked happily. They were finally back together and getting married, something she had dreamed of for so long.

Izzy smiled at her. "Of course, plus it's been so long since I've had one of your real homemade meals."

"I'll make one for you tonight. Hmm how about that chicken with the lemon flavoring you liked so much….yeah I have the ingredients for that, oh and I'll make a cake." she said thinking aloud.

Sora walked over. "We're getting kicked out….ready to go?"

"Yeah" they said in union and Mimi wheeled Izzy out of the hospital.

* * *

Izzy laid on the couch eating his chicken as Mimi looked on the internet for homes for sale. It was weird having Mimi on the computer instead of Izzy but it worked none the less.

"What kind of place do you want to live in Izzy?" she asked turning away from the computer.

He shrugged. "Maybe a nice small to medium type home with a nice big back yard. I know you'll want our kids outside more than in…"

Mimi smiled. "Well of course, they will not be locked up on that computer all day."

Izzy rolled his eyes. "Oh hey I almost forgot." he reached into his pocket and pulled out a charm in the shape and color of a red rose. "I got this for you back at the hotel."

Mimi held it. "It's so beautiful, for my bracelet right?"

He nodded and smiled. "The red rose symbolizes love so I figured it fit."

She smiled and leaned in to kiss him. "I love you."

* * *

A/n - ehhh sorry for late update? I'm a teen a got school, friends, sports, all that junk so sorry its not as early or good as I hoped. Next chapter will be the wedding then the epilogue so only 2 left in this story. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and please continue to till the end.


	16. The Wedding

* Disclaimer - I don't own digimon. Shocker I know.

"Two….Four….Twelve. Perfect Mimi there are twelve pink tulips in your bouquet no unlucky thirteen happy now?" Sora said holding the flowers Mimi would soon hold walking down the isle.

"Are you sure you didn't miss count…maybe you should do it again?" her nervous friend suggested.

"Mimi I've counted it three times already its perfect. Please calm down." Sora said hugging her.

Mimi took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I know I'm a little crazy I'm just so nervous."

"Hey Mimi so here as one of your bridesmaids I brought you something borrowed." she said handing Mimi her old whistle. "You can borrow this from me." she said smiling.

Mimi smiled. "Thanks Kar….wait a minute I have something borrowed from Kari, something old from my mom, my great grandmas necklace, something new from Sora, OH MY GOD I HAVE NOTHING BLUE CALL OFF THE WEDDING!"

"MIMI!" Sora and Kari shouted at the freaked out girl.

"Mimi here I have a blue flower for you." Sora said handing a flower to her. "From my mom's flower shop now relax!"

Mimi sighed. "Okay wedding back on."

"What has got you so nervous Mimi?" Kari asked her friend.

The girl in a wedding dress sighed. "It's just last time me and Izzy were supposed to get married he "died"." she put up air quotes. "I just don't want anything to happen like that again."

Sora pulled her in front of the mirror. "Nothing is going to go wrong. Look at you! You look stunning your dress is perfect I mean look at the curves it gives you and flows perfectly at the bottom. Today is your day and nothing is going to go wrong. Okay?"

"Okay" Mimi said then looked out the window. "Oh my god it's raining my weddings ruined!"

"Mimi your wedding's indoors…." Kari said in disbelief.

* * *

"Izzy man you ready?" Matt asked fixing his hair in the mirror.

Izzy nodded. "I have been for five years now."

"Wow Izzy and Mimi the first ones of our group to walk down the isle…who do you think is next?" Joe asked as they all shot a glance towards Tai.

"Probably Matt and some random girl…" Tai said rushing the subject away from him.

The door opened and Tk walked in followed by a little girl in a pink flower girl dress. "Guys this kid won't leave me alone."

"He's cute." she said smirking.

Matt laughed. "Gee Tk looks like this one's got a lil crush on you." he said teasingly.

"Are you lost?" Joe asked the girl. "Shouldn't you be with the bridesmaids."

"Who are you?" Tai asked.

"I'm Erica Mimi's cousin and faithful flower girl. I wanted to see who she was marrying…is it you?" she asked Matt.

Matt laughed. "Sorry nope it's Izzy over here he said pulling Izzy over."

The girl looked disappointed. "She could have done better…" then turned to walk away and added. "Bye Tkkkkkk oh and you should cut your hair" she pointed to Tai.

"What a brat…" Tai concluded. "I hope Kari kills her."

"Tai!" Matt said. "She's like 7 why would Kari kill her."

"She's after Tk hey I'll give her permission to do it." he told his blonde friend.

"She's not after me she's 7!"

"Mimi really could do better then me." Izzy said sighing and Joe patted him on the back.

"Yeah but she wants you anyway."

"That's not helping."

Tai walked over. "Don't listen to the kid this is Mimi's family we're talking about some strange people in it. I mean didn't you hear her comment about my hair? Way off."

* * *

Mimi stood near the door with Sora beside her. Kari made sure everyone was matched up and ready to walk down the isle not understanding why the flower girl was glaring at her after she went to her position next to Tk.

"Nervous?" Sora whispered in her ear with one arm wrapped around Tai's arm ready to walk down the isle at anytime.

"Yes…" Mimi said her heart racing faster than ever before. "I can't see him tell me how cute he looks."

"Eww no" Tai commented.

"I didn't ask you." Mimi whispered.

"Hey we're moving." Sora told her.

"Oh boy." Mimi said nervously.

"The flower girl is doing a horrendous job." Tai commented as the moved closer to the front.

"We're on" Sora whispered. "Good luck Mimi" were her last words as she walked with Tai to the end.

Mimi stood paralyzed waiting for her cue. It was all about to happen in a matter of moments.

The music played.

She walked slowly her dress flowing at all the right moments. She saw his smiling face at the end and wanted to run and hug him but knew that would mess up the ceremony.

She stood before him just looking into his eyes. She finally had everything she wanted. She finally had him.

She said the words "I do" when the time was right and leaned in as he put his hands on her face and kissed her.

* * *

"Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena….something something something Hey Macarena!" Tai shouted singing from the dance floor.

"This is so embarrassing…" Sora said shacking her head.

Mimi laughed. "Come on hubby lets go dance" she said pulling Izzy onto the floor."

"I don't even know how to do this Mimi…." Izzy said watching her movements to the Macarena.

The happy girl laughed. "Just watch me."

Kari smiled to Tk. "This is so cute they're perfect for each other!"

Tk smiled. "Like us." then he felt someone tapping his leg.

"Heyyy TKKKKKKK" the little flower girl said.

"Aww she's so cute." Kari said and the girl glared at her.

"Stay away from my Tk."

Kari raised an eyebrow. "Your Tk?"

Tk pulled her away come on Mimi's going to throw the bouquet go get with the other girls.

"Ready?" Mimi asked and the ladies nodded. She turned around and threw the bouquet with her eyes closed and turned around to see a very stunned brown haired girl staring at it.

"Tk you better not be thinking of marrying my sister she is too young!" yelled a worked up Tai at the fact that his sister caught it.

"But I'm not" said Sora looking at the flowers. "Stupid Tai not proposing yet."

"Does that answer your question about who's getting married next?" Matt asked Joe.

"Yup"

Mimi ran over to Izzy. "This has been so great I'm so happy I finally got married! Now two weeks in the Bahamas for us!"

Izzy smiled. "Yup just you and me forever"

* * *

_A/n - putting up an epilogue and then the end to this story. Hoped you enjoyed and thank you to all reviewers you guys are amazing! Review once more please!_


	17. Epilogue

_*Disclaimer - And lastly I don't own digimon._

_Epilogue _

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was wonderful. Izzy and I took Megan to the beach today and she loved it. Just like her Momma I suppose. She played in the sand and Izzy even made a sand castle with her. I have great pictures of it not like Kari's of course but these will do. It's amazing how much Izzy has gotten off that stupid old computer for her, he really is a great dad. As for me I probably could be a better mom I'm so nervous about everything she does but I'm working on it. Anyway I'm happier than ever now and I think Megan has a little sibling coming….I'll just wait and see before I tell Izzy. Your's truly,_

_Mimi_

Mimi got off the couch and closed her journal she wrote in for what felt like forever so she would remember all the important things that happened in her life. She never wanted to forget a moment of her daughters life or hers with Izzy and her.

A lot had changed in the past 6 years since she had married Izzy. For one she had had a daughter named Megan who was now 4 years old who she loved dearly.

Tai FINALLY proposed to Sora a couple of months after Izzy and Mimi's wedding and boy was that girl happy to finally have a ring on her finger. They have a son now with wild hair…every time Sora gets mad at Tai she threatens to take him to get a hair cut.

Tk and Kari also got married but more recently and they have no kids. Tai wasn't pleased at first but he got over and realized he was happy it was with Tk and not some other guy.

Matt's engaged to some girl he met on tour with his band. They became really close and they have a lot of common interests so we all like her.

As for Joe he's not married or engaged but he has been emailing about some girl he's meet in England where he is right now studying to get a higher medical degree.

Everything's gone well over the years and the trouble looks like it might finally be gone. Mimi smiled and opened up her journal again.

_P.S. I never gave up hope with Izzy during our time of crisis. I always hoped he'd find a way back to me. Like Kari says "There's always hope where there's light."_

The End.

* * *

A/n - hoped you liked the story and thanks again to my reviewers. I enjoyed writing it and appreciate the positive responses. Until next time (how corny) - Kayla


End file.
